


Служебный роман

by herat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herat/pseuds/herat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"О бедном Доминике замолвите слово" или как тяжело быть посвященным в чужие секреты</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служебный роман

\- Но я же сопьюсь! - пожаловался Доминик безразличной Вселенной, когда телефон издевательски присвистнул, доставив новое сообщение.  
Вселенной было плевать. Ничего нового.  
Если уж на то пошло, он вообще не рвался ни в собутыльники, ни в исповедники к Мэтту Даддарио. Куда там! Их дружбе было еще далеко до того заоблачного уровня, когда можно упиваться в сопли и делиться личными драмами, не опасаясь последствий. Но Вселенной уже тогда было плевать. Нет, умом Доминик понимал, что его беды не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что творилось с Мэттом и Гарри. Их случай объективно выделялся из череды мимолетных служебных романов. Но!  
Есть вещи, которые он уже никогда не сможет развидеть.  
  
Собственно, именно с них-то все и началось. Был самый обычный съемочный день. Доминик шел к фургончику Мэтта, чтобы отрепетировать совместную сцену. Как ни странно, на его пути с небес не валились лягушки, Боженька не разил молниями направо и налево, даже чертова дверь, и та оказалась не заперта! Вселенной… ну, вы поняли.  
Картина, представшая пред его неподготовленным взором, ослепляла. Во всяком случае, желание выскоблить глаза чайной ложкой не уходило еще долго. Итак. Даддарио в одежде Алека Лайтвуда развалился на диване, откинув голову назад и приоткрыв рот в немом стоне. Одна ладонь намертво вцепилась в подлокотник, а другая – в волосы Гарри, устроившегося у него между ног. Доминик поперхнулся воздухом. Что, к сожалению – к просто огромному, невьебенному сожалению – не осталось незамеченным. Гарри медленно повернулся. Его глаза слезились, сводя на нет усилия гримеров, губы совершенно блядски алели, а у щеки гордо покачивался блестящий от слюны - и скорее всего не только от слюны - член Мэтта.  
\- Нет, - твердо сказал тогда Доминик, - нет-нет-нет-нет-нет, - шагнул назад и закрыл за собой дверь.  
К сожалению, его это не спасло.  
  
Оказалось, что Мэтту хотелось с кем-то поговорить. Мэтт всю сознательную жизнь считал себя натуралом, Бог знает, сколько лет встречался с одной-единственной девушкой и в свои двадцать восемь ощущал себя давно и прочно женатым. И в эту чудесную теорию совершенно не укладывался тот факт, что ему хотелось затолкать Гарри в ближайшую гримерку и трахать, пока тот не сорвет голос. Это, кстати, была первая из многих цитат, которые Доминик старался забыть. Правда. Очень старался. Но Вселенной все еще было плевать на его проблемы.  
Месяцы съемок прошли под шквальным огнем пьяных откровений Даддарио. Например, о том, каким идиотом себя чувствуешь, готовясь к сексу по фанфикам. Или как стремно было впервые совать пальцы в задницу другому мужику. И как охуенно – член. О том, какими поразительно гибкими могут быть танцоры. И что женщинам никогда не превзойти мужчин в искусстве минета. И какая, оказывается, классная штука – ребристые презервативы, когда находишься, кхм, с принимающей стороны. И…  
Гребанная же Вселенная!  
Но служебные романы обычно развиваются по накатанной колее. А это значит, что с окончанием съемок и Мэтт, и Гарри благополучно вернулись к своим вторым половинам. И точно также благополучно сошлись на коне в Сан-Диего. Они помирились в первый же вечер. О чем Доминик, на свою беду заселившийся в соседний номер, узнал, так сказать, из первых уст. А если точнее, из первой дрожи их общей стены. И выяснилось, что одно дело - слушать хмельные откровения, и совершенно другое - чтение по ролям на редкость графичного фанфика. Или - и будь проклят Гарри за этот разрушенный островок детства - признания в любви к «молоту Тора» у Мэтта между ног. Или уже его собственные жадные стоны, чередуемые с просьбами вроде «глубже» и «жестче».  
На том Коне он практически не мог смотреть друзьям в глаза. Как выяснилось, у милахи Мэтта было очень грязное воображение. Настолько грязное, что к ночи перед отлетом Доминику уже хотелось заступиться за Гарри. Вместо этого он благоразумно натянул первую попавшуюся под руку одежду и отправился в бар. Где и нашел уже слегка захмелевшего Альберто.  
\- А тебе-то чего не спится?  
Действительно. Было три часа ночи. Позади остались сумасшедшие фанатки, впереди маячил ранний перелет. Не ценят люди своего счастья, ох, не ценят!  
\- А кто, по-твоему, живет по другую сторону от этих порно-гигантов? – мрачно отозвался собрат по несчастью. – И можешь считать полопавшиеся капилляры в моих глазах подсказкой.  
Твою!... А ведь точно!  
\- Ты ведь никому не расскажешь?  
Альберто посмотрел на него, как на идиота. Ситуация располагала как минимум к текиле.  
А где-то спустя две или четыре стопки к ним присоединилась Кэт и, не говоря ни слова, реквизировала весь доступный алкоголь.  
\- Мне повторить, - обратилась она к сраженному игривой пижамкой бармену, - для начала пять порций.  
\- Что случилось?  
Хотя… Были у него кое-какие соображения.  
\- Они не выключили свет! – да, вот именно такие соображения. – И даже шторы не задернули! И мне придется уйти в запой, чтобы забыть все, что я только что видела!  
\- Добро пожаловать в клуб, - отсалютовал Альберто. Правда, куда-то в сторону. Кажется, у него была приличная фора перед остальными.  
\- А Мэтту теперь придется купить мне новый поводок для собаки!  
\- Там что, еще и поводок для собаки?!  
\- Там вообще очень много… реквизита, - туманно взмахнула рукой девушка. - Кстати, на вашем месте я бы попросила у костюмеров новый гардероб.  
\- Нам, пожалуйста, всю бутылку, - волевым решением заказал Доминик.  
Наутро Эмерод нашла их троих мирно сопящими в обнимку на диванчике и очень обиделась, что никто не позвал ее на прощальную попойку. Как говорится, в неведенье счастье.  
  
И вот теперь, когда закончились съемки и промо-туры, все вернулось на круги своя. К женам, подругам и пресному гетеросексуальному сексу. И вдруг выяснилось, что для Мэтта это был не просто служебный роман. Мэтт умудрился по уши влюбиться в женатого мужика, который больше не отвечал на его звонки и вообще был твердо намерен блюсти свои свадебные обеты. Он переживал свою гей-драму, истребляя запасы виски в любимом баре и спаивая Доминика за компанию.  
Но нынешний вечер принес в обычную программу приятные перемены. Даддарио был свеж и весел, а вместо привычных стаканов с виски на столе перед ним стояли две бутылки безобидного пива. У Доминика засосало под ложечкой.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Нам дали второй сезон! – радостно приложил его друг. – Завтра объявят. Съемки через три месяца.  
Джейс Вейланд, решил Доминик, умрет во втором сезоне. Даже в начале второго сезона. На самом деле, с его смерти должны начинаться вступительные титры.


End file.
